Song From The Heart
by h2o48
Summary: Hey! I was inspired by the latest episodes and thought I'd make a knew story. My usual pairing MarshallxSkye. Don't like it don't read it. Enjoy!


**Wish I did, but I don't own the show, characters or the song. Enjoy! **

**Song From The Heart**

(Lookout/Skye's POV) The Adventure Bay talent show was amazing yesterday. Now the 1st place trophy was placed in their trophy case, with their other awards.

Skye was roaming around the lookout a little bored. Chase, Zuma and Rocky are currently at Jakes Mountain and Rubble went to help Farmer Yumi harvest some crops.

It was rare she'd get a moment alone, if she wasn't with Ryder or Katie she was always with the others. A thought occurred to her "Where's Marshall?" she hadn't seen the dalmatian in a while. She became to worry, even though he'd been happy singing with the band, he'd been acting strange since, mostly around her.

"He's probably avoiding me...again" she thought hanging her head down. The second the song was over he gave her the cold shoulder and whenever she would try to find out why he'd run away (and most likely trip while doing so). "I tried to help him, why is he so mad at me".

"_Forty days and forty nights, I waited for a girl like you to come and save my life"_

"Huh?" a voice rang in her ears as she heard those lyrics.

"_All the the days I've waited for you.."_

She'd recognize that singing anywhere. She followed his voice until she reached the pond in the backyard of the Lookout. She saw the black and white form, singing and also dancing along the rim of the water.

"_You know the ones who said I'd never find a someone like you"_

She smiled and quietly snuck into a near by bush so he wouldn't see. She loved hearing him sing, "I don't know why he's so timid" she thought "I wish he'd be more open with me... or um all of us, that was weird" she continued to listen.

_"And you are out of my league and all the things I believe"_

_"You are just the right kind, yeah you are more than just a dream"_

_"You were out of my league, got my heartbeat racing"_

_"If I die don't wake me, cause you are more than just a dream "_

"Wow, I don't think I've heard this song before, it sounds like it's about a girl" she kept watching, his eyes were shut while he danced to his own beat.

"_From time to time I pinch myself, because I think my girl mistakes for somebody else"_

_"And every time she takes my hand, all the wonders that still remain, become a simple fact"_

"Definitely about a girl, why is he singing this random song". When a person sings a love song there usually in love, at least that's what happens on TV. "He's not in love, is he?" For reasons unknown to her yet, a mixture of curiosity, jealousy, and sadness surged through her.

_"You are out of my league and all the things I believe"_

_"You are just the right kind, yeah you are more than just a dream"_

_"You were out of my league, got my heartbeat racing"_

_"If I die don't wake me, cause you are more than just a dream "_

_"So much more than a dream-"_

She didn't realize that she had started humming to herself until Marshall yelped, jumped and turned to face her. She gulped "Why does he have to have such good hearing" she thought. He had very clear brush spread across his face "What are doing? Why were you listening? This is so embarrassing" he stuttered about to run.

"Marshall, wait! I'm sorry". She started to chase after, she was determined to get to the bottom of this. She kept on running and yelling for him to stop, when he didn't she jumped colliding with the pup as they started to roll. They kept falling/rolling until they smacked into a tree and sprawled on the ground.

"Ow, he makes crashing look easy" Skye thought trying to stand but moaned. When he had heard the moan he briefly forgot all previous feelings of embarrassment and ran to check on her. "Skye are okay, please tell me you're alright" he asked in panicky tone bending over home. "Don't worry I'm-" she stopped and quickly thought of an idea "-I mean uh ow ow ow my paw really hurts" she lied, whimpering. "He can't avoid me forever" she thought.

He shocked her by lifting her up on his back swiftly "I'll give you a medical exam" he said seriously heading for his truck. He laid her gently on the grass on put his EMT gear and returned "Hold still, let me do an x-ray" he barked and the device popped out. "Hmm no broken bones" he barked again, then got closer "I think it's only a couple of bruises, here's some ice" he placed some her paw "Thanks Marshall, and we need to talk".

"Talk about what?" he said rubbing his shoulder knowing full well what it was about. "Don't play dumb, you've been hiding from me, and was with that song you were singing" she demanded. He looked down, the blush returning, remained silent. She frowned and nuzzled him a bit "Marshall you're one of my best friends, it hurts me that you're upset and if I did something-".

She was cut off by him hastily kiss/licking her cheek. She was paralyzed "I'm so sorry, but I've been really confused for a while and you were so helpful and sweet to me whenever I'm freaking out and I think I like you." He stammered not making eye contact. She processed what he said "He likes me, and that song was about me and he actually likes me". She began to speak "Well I-" but was interrupted "I know you don't feel the same way, you're the sweetest, smartest, and most kind pup I know. Your brave, caring and so graceful, and I know I'm just a klutz who can never be with someone like you-".

She put her paw over his mouth, she couldn't bare to listen anymore. "Don't say such things about yourself. I think you're great and I think I might like you back". She gasped at her own words, it was so impulsive. He looked even more hurt than before, he pulled her paw away "You don't have to lie to me". He was about to leave, she screamed at the top of her lungs "I do like you, sure you may fall and crash but you always get back up. Your courageous, creative, funny and I can't imagine my life without you".Now that was impulsive, but she meant every word.

Her eyes were beginning to tear up, he stared at her and slowly came back. "Oh Skye" he whispered and snuggled against her. He bent down slowly and kissed her softly on the lips. She was surprised but shut her eyes. He separated, that was their first kiss, he hoped he did it right. She opened eyes and smiled, she touched her lips and thought "My first kiss". She playfully tackled him while she giggled.

He was on his back smiling while she was on top of him "My turn". She kissed him, it lasted a lot longer than their first. The briefly stopped, "Skye, please be my girlfriend" he asked "Of course I will, silly" he was so happy he howled. "Yes, yes, yes you're my girlfriend" he yelled and howled again while she laughed at his antics laughed.

"Presenting the newest couple in Adventure Bay" Ryder announced startling them. They were all standing their with joyous faces. "Wow, we're gone for 2 hours and we miss a whole lot" Chase joked. The pups laughed, while Marshall blushed still being timid. Skye blushed as well but smiled and gave him a reassuring cheek kiss.

**The End! Please Review**


End file.
